Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Taisladoga
|granted =Transform between various forms of a the god Taisladoga |signature = |current =Minuminu Oja |previous = }} The Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Taisladoga is a -type that allows the user to transform between a human, hybrid and full form of the God Taisladoga, turning the user into Taisladoga (タイスラどが). It was consumed by Minuminu Oja, a , of the Oja Pirates and High Priestess of Shiemya. After many sacrifices to Taisladoga, once the fruit was able to be devoured, Oja gained its powers and caused ruin upon Shiemya Island. Strengths and Weaknesses Usage Named Techniques Gallery History Fake Legend Taisladoga was born into the world as the youngest of triplets from the Moon God Boullico and Sun Goddess Panirora. The result of Taisladoga and its siblings' births was Panirora's untimely death, due to her remaining energy being sent to her three children. Taisladoga, the youngest, gained its mother's light energy. Frendoko, the middle child, gained its mother's gravity powers. Sazapanta, the oldest, gained its mother's heat manipulation powers. Boullico raised the children by his lonesome and trained them in the powers gifted by their mother, fearing that when they grew older, their unstable powers would bring ruin upon their world. Taisladoga and its siblings were able to gain mastery over their powers, but Frendoko and Sazapanta turned on their father and ultimately killed him, hoping to gain his powers so they could become the rulers of the land. However, they were incapable of receiving the powers of their father and turned on each other, believing that only one of them gained the powers and were keeping secret about it. Frendoko and Sazapanta fought for centuries, forming the land accidentally due to their clashes. This battle became known as the Conspiracy War, which caused Frendoko and Sazapanta to become weakened due to their battles. Taisladoga, seeing this, took initiative and killed his siblings for the safety of the planet. He consumed the lifeless bodies of his siblings, gaining their power. With the war finished, Taisladoga fell into an eternal slumber, eventually dying in its sleep and reincarnated into a seed. Thousands of years passed and Illado, founder and ancestor of the Minuminu Clan, found the Seed of Taisladoga. He claimed to have heard voices from the seed, telling of its story and wished for it to be planted so it may be brought into the world once more with a worthy vessel. Illado took the opportunity to do as Taisladoga wished, believing that its revival would bring peace upon the world. Illado formed the Minuminu Clan, passing the knowledge of Taisladoga's wishes to his descendants, and died watching over Taisladoga's seed. True Legend Taisladoga, the God of Light, killed its siblings Frendoko and Sazapanta within its mother's womb. When he was brought into the world, his mother, Sun Goddess Panirora, died to over-exertion leaving Moon God Boullico to watch over Taisladoga. Boullico sensed the malice within Taisladoga's heart and attempted to kill it. However, Taisladoga's unstable powers overpowered Boullico and killed him. Taisladoga grew over time, gaining a higher understanding of its powers and began to descend into the world of mortals. Taisladoga began a reign of tyranny over the world of mortals, enslaving them for its own purposes. Centuries passed and Taisladoga's influence over the world increased. Mortals have attempted to defeat their tyrant, but only ended up dying due to their foolishness. Eventually, the mortals lost all hope of stopping Taisladoga until a mortal stood up to the tyrant God. His name was Illado, who eventually became the founder of the Minuminu Clan. He battled against Taisladoga for days on end, until he was able to overcome Taisladoga and kill it. Taisladoga, defeated, reincarnated in the form of a seed and was taken under the care of Illado. He discovered that the seed grows on its own, unless it's suppressed by water with a low temperature. Illado poured cold water on the seed every day until his death to prevent the god from resurrecting. He wrote down instructions on the history of the seed, as well as the process of keeping it tamed, for his descendants. Taisladoga was able to influence a descendant of Illado to begin resurrecting it to its former glory. Jikorin began to capture people in secrecy, offering Taisladoga blood of a tortured mortal to speed up the resurrection process. However, other members of the Minuminu Clan caught wind of this happening and executed the Jikorin. The way of resurrecting Taisladoga was passed down to only members of the Minuminu Clan to prevent anyone from trying to revive the fallen god. Shiemya Arc Trivia * Category:Yumoz Devil Fruit Category:Yumoz Mythical Zoan Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Green Ocean